


My summer holidays, by Ellie Watson

by LizCarroll2612



Series: Holmes-Watson-Family [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Johnlockary - Freeform, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizCarroll2612/pseuds/LizCarroll2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Holmes-Watson-Family on holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My summer holidays, by Ellie Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Jersey of course being the island in the English Channel not the US-state.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!

My summer holidays

By Ellie Watson

My family and I spend the summer holidays on Jersey. We went there by ferry and my parents rented a holiday house. We spend a lot of time at the beach and my sister and I picked up tons of shells at the beach.

Mom and John had asked my Dad many times if he wanted to marry them. They said it wasn't possible officially, but they could celebrate symbolically. (A symbol means that it's just a sign and not the real thing.) He always said that marrying wasn't really his style. This spring John said, that it wouldn't have to be a fancy thing, that they could just do it for themselves. A few days later my Dad said 'yes'.

So when we were on Jersey we all dressed up pretty fancy one afternoon and went to the beach and Mom and Dad and John said some pretty cheesy things to each other, about how much they loved each other and how happy they are to be together and how happy they are to have Rose and me and all that.  
I didn't really listen because Rosie had found a dead seagull, there were already maggots crawling around in it. And when Mom and Dad and John were ready with saying their cheesy stuff Dad told us that the seagull must be dead about one day considering which maggots it were.  
We went to the beach everyday during the rest of the holidays and looked which new maggots and beetles were living in the seagull. By the end of our holidays the seagull was almost completely gone.  
Mom and John said that was a really suitable activity for a honeymoon, but they sounded like they didn't really mean it, but Rose and I and Dad thought the dead seagull was pretty cool.  
My Dad also wears a ring since then like Mom and John do.

\-----------------------------------------

Dear Ellie, you wrote a very nice story. But please don't use cursive handwriting you know your classmates can't read that yet. Mrs. Miller


End file.
